A ball screw is typically configured of a threaded shaft formed with a screw groove, a plurality of balls provided in the screw groove, and a nut rotatable relative to the shaft. In order to reduce friction among the balls, the screw groove, and the nut, a ball screw polishing apparatus may be used to improve the surface finish of the screw groove of the shaft.
One type of ball screw polishing apparatus known in the art (Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2006-22848) improves the surface finish of the screw groove in the shaft of the ball screw by buffing the surface of the screw groove with a buffing brush.